


how's this?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, a growing up fic? idk, based on that one time taeyong said he beat yuta at wrestling i was not surprised, re posting on request, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two loser bestfriends who think platonic marriages would work out but end up doing it on their wedding night.





	how's this?

**Author's Note:**

> re-post requested by @MaryamYukki on twitter :)  
> can also be read on [LJ](http://taedragon.livejournal.com/3864.html)  
>  ~~THIS HAD SO MANY TYPOS WOW I SUCK~~

On a sunny day in June, the last WWE trading card was sold out right when Taeyong approached the shop. The shopkeeper was apologetic when he looked at six year old Taeyong frown and look at him with eyes that resembled those of a kicked puppy’s.

"Sorry kid, I'll save one for you when the next batch comes in," he tells Taeyong earnestly.

"But that's what you said last time!" the child complains but both know there isn’t much either of them can do to help the situation so the shopkeeper has no choice but to break his heart.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Taeyong hears and with a pocket full of an incomplete collection of game cards, he wanders dejectedly to the other side of the toy store where his sister was choosing another of those dolls which he loved to shove in a bucket to drown. He gets startled when two cold fingers tap on his shoulder.

"Hey I heard you over there...” a boy says from behind him and Taeyong glares suspiciously since his momma had told him not to talk to strangers but his eyes gleam when the boy presents the John Cena trading card from his pocket to show him, “You can have mine…I’m Yuta."

Six year old Taeyong couldn’t care less about introductions than he did at this moment, staring at the card, his most would-be prized possession.

"Really?" he croaks out with so much hope in his eyes that Yuta feels blinded all of a sudden.

"Yup. For real. But only if you can beat me at wrestling," he challenges and metaphorical flames erupt from Taeyong’s eyebrows. Taeyong’s number one favourite thing in the world was a feisty challenge.

_It is so on._

Taeyong tries to be gentler, he takes Yuta for a first timer since he knows not everyone jumps around practicing wrestling on their giant stuff toys and pillows like he does and does he regret going easy on Yuta.

Yuta, turns out, is a natural, not to mention inches taller than Taeyong and someone with a detrimental choke slam. Eventually and unsurprisingly, Taeyong loses the match, loses his dreams of finishing his trading card collection but he earns a friend in Yuta.

That bond was enough to make him forget about his card stack anyway.

 

 

Yuta goes back to Japan and then Taeyong's obsession with wrestling sort of dies a natural death since he's preoccupied with school and piano classes. He returns home with numb fingers and sometimes wonders what Yuta may be doing in Japan before Johnny climbs up his window and pulls him out to play basketball and derails him from that train of thought.

So middle school was boring like that.

When highschool says hello, so does a new transfer student. Taeyong sleeps in class so Taeyong doesn’t count himself accountable to remember if teacher Oh had said something about a transfer student from Japan joining their class and the chain of ‘please be nice to him’s so when he steps into the class only to find his seat by the window, his _staple_ _seat_ taken—he’s infuriated.

“I sit here,” Taeyong says nicely enough for the intruder to get a underlying hint of ‘fuck off’.

“I'm  _sitting_  here. Find another place,” the boy says with indignation, not even sparing Taeyong a glance from his phone.

Aggravated and helplessly, Taeyong blabbers, “Dude I sit here every day,” and the boy in his seat flips his hair to the side before reaching out for earphones in the most ignorant fashion, “don’t shove your earphones in!  _Hey!”_

The boy finally looks at him at that yell. Something changes in his eyes. “You get this seat if you win a wrestling match,” he proposes.

And in consequence of Taeyong’s desperate need to retrieve his seat and have his daily morning nap—they have a wrestling match. Fortunately there’s no one else in the class which makes it easier for Taeyong to focus on twisting the boy and there’s an air of familiarity to him but Taeyong doesn’t bother paying heed to that as he tackles and wrestles for his beloved seat.

He’s got the boy pinned down but then the latter says something distracting.

“You've gotten stronger than last time.”

Taeyong is breathless as the boy underneath him smiles with all teeth on display, “You—Yuta?”

The smile turns evil. Taeyong is flipped on his back and he didn’t even see it coming.

_“Gotcha.”_

And that was how Nakamoto Yuta won again.

“My seat from now on,” he tells him with tongue stuck out but Taeyong leaps to hug him.

Taeyong takes Yuta out to eat takoyaki after his first class and shows him around bearing no grudge that he now has to sit in the front bench right under every teacher’s nose. Yuta looks a bit different now, which is why Taeyong didn’t recognize him but Yuta outright called him stupid for it so he’s a bit pissy.

"So you're staying or...?" he asks while Yuta leans back on the passenger seat and Taeyong drives him home.

"Yup. As long as I want to," Yuta tells him before remembering a little something. He fishes the trading card out of his pocket and hands it to Taeyong, whose eyes go unreadable at how his friend had actually saved such a useless thing for him.

"You should have this," Yuta tells him wholeheartedly as he opens the car door to go out. Taeyong grabs his arm and places the card back in Yuta’s palm and closes Yuta’s fingers around it.

“Keep it. I'll win a match and get it from you,” he winks and a smile erupts on Yuta’s face.

“Okay then.”

  


 

Johnny’s Halloween party starts at 12  _traditionally_  like it has since forever. This implies Taeyong sleeps the entire day to remain awake like a ghost, so when his phone rings (or rather shouts) “SOBANGCHA!” accompanied by continual water hose noises he first gets up on his bed to contemplate his repulsive ringtone choices and then picks up the phone to yell slangs at the interrupter of his sleep cycle.

It’s Yuta.

“Why the fuck are you calling?” Taeyong groans, disappointed because now he has to be nice. The clock strikes eleven and he’s tempted to just cut the phone and sleep another one hour.

_“WHY DIDN’T YOU SEE MY TEXTS!”_

“I WAS SLEEPING YUTA. SLEEPING,” Taeyong yells back, “what is it?”

 _"My Halloween costume is ripped,”_  he hears in a tone similar to a kitten’s mewl requesting milk.

“So?”

_“You’re the only one I know who can stitch. So pretty please?”_

Taeyong’s eyes fly to the clock. He still can doze off for minutes more to stop himself from sleeping during Johnny’s party and have yet another inebriated stranger fall on his lap.

 _“Please Taeyongie?”_ and Taeyong loses every ounce of self control at Yuta’s inherent cuteness.  _Shit. Why_ _do you do this to me?_

Taeyong makes it to Yuta’s place yawning throughout his nightly jog with his needle and thread kit in his hands.

For thirty seconds he doesn't hear a response on his door. Then his phone rings and Taeyong picks it up before it can yell _sobangcha_ and wake the entire neighbourhood.

 _“WHY AREN’T YOU HERE YOU JERKFACE_ _—_ _”_

“—I'm at your fucking door, Yuta,” he replies into his phone and in a moment, Yuta opens his door apologetically.

“Uh...um...Hi,” he says.

 _Weird how we’re standing so close,_  Taeyong thinks, the voice in his head casual. They’re both in their ridiculously patterned pajamas and their hair is beyond messed up as if they took an electric shock so Taeyong doesn’t understand why they can’t stop staring at each other.

_Like, it’s a fuckton weirder now._

He’s no clue why he’s willing to sew up Yuta’s stupid costume when he’s got way to many important things to do (like sleeping as the prior instance clarified) Maybe he’s just doing this because it’s some residuary role not in the constitution of best friends. Maybe Yuta has really nice skin.

Taeyong breaks the ice and steps in, with a roll of his eyes, “Thank you. I thought you were gonna make me stand outside forever.” Yuta doesn’t even let him completely get inside before shoving the costume in his chest.

Sighing, Taeyong takes a seat, “Jeez it's just a Halloween costume you don't have to panic like there's an alien apocalypse.”

If Yuta’s face was jittery and nerved before, it now turned terribly pale before he frowns, “Excuse me for being nervous about making new friends.”

“It's been a week of school how have you not made new friends,” Taeyong replies and he doesn’t see how Yuta turns redder by the second.

“Because of you!”

 _“Me?_ What did I do?”

Yuta empties his share of pent up frustration, gesticulating, “Everyone avoids me because they think I'm your property or something and you're too fucking scary!”

Taeyong is too sleepy for this bullshit drama so he continues stitching up the gap, “Ouch. Well you're right sometimes I look into the mirror and scare myself.”

Yuta’s nervousness about being in a new place—Taeyong understands that and he mumbles comfortingly to him, “I'll introduce you to my friends don't worry they'll love you. Don’t get so worked up.”

“Sorry,” escapes Yuta’s lips with sincerity that makes Taeyong’s face scrunch.

“You're weird.”

“Shut up and stitch.”

  
  


Yuta somehow ends up stuck to Taeyong with superglue,  _literally,_  since one of Taeyong’s friend glued their costumes together by the side. They gave up finding scissors in the mess of people and resorted to sitting down and chugging down drinks in a corner.

Taeyong points to the dude dressed up as an exam paper, “That’s Kim Doyoung. He’s my childhood friend and a huge attention whore. Avoid at all costs.” Yuta laughs at his description and observes the guy well, he can hear him say something about ‘dress what you fear’ so he guesses he’s pretty witty.

“And those two lovebirds,” Taeyong says where two boys were stealing each other’s candies, “That’s my cousin Mark as Beast boy and Haechan as Raven and over there,” Taeyong points to a corner at a really buff dude dressed up as Itachi Uchiha whom Yuta naturally likes since he himself is dressed up as Sasori, “—is Jung Jaehyun. Looks cool  _is not,”_  Taeyong finishes before he takes another drink.

“I’m not listening to you, he’s hot,” Yuta says and Taeyong smiles even though he feels a bit weird at Yuta’s sudden appreciation for Jaehyun.

“That’s all. Besides Johnny and Ten whom you’ve already met,” he tells him and Yuta’s vision falls upon Johnny dressed up as a toaster and Ten as bread which is terribly inappropriate.  
  
Yuta hears Haechan slide by and whisper, “By tonight somebody’s gonna get toasted…” and Mark whacks him on the head.

“Where are Taeil and Hansol?” Taeyong asks out loud and it gets Haechan’s attention, he scoots over without so much of paying attention to anyone.

“Hansol hyung’s failing another exam so Taeil hyung is probably sitting beside him with a pail of water to make sure he's studying,” he informs patronizingly.

“Sounds awful,” Yuta comments.

Taeyong turns to him, “It is.”

Taeyong’s dressed as Lawiet and Yuta couldn't have guessed anyone was capable of actually looking pretty good as L. Taeyong gets up and Yuta has to as well if he doesn’t want his robe ripped for a second time. He walks with Taeyong toward Johnny and Ten comes tumbling not long after.

“We should go to the basement,” Taeyong suggests and there are question marks dancing over Yuta’s head.

“ 'Yong’s right. Let’s go to Johnny’s motherland,” Ten scoffs and tries squeezing himself to the narrow staircase down to the basement.

Taeyong isn’t unaware of Yuta’s confusion so while they grabs some chips to eat he explains the significance of the basement. It’s a nerdshack and to make their hangouts sound posh they call it ‘The circle’. They sit around that cheap light green table Johnny and Hansol had made and have serious discussions about topics ranging from ‘why whoop-whoop needs to be added officially to the oxford dictionary’ to ‘the basics of buttsex’.

“Gross,” Yuta comments and takes a seat.

“Educational,” Taeyong corrects before grabbing a scissor off the shelves and separating them. Yuta tries to ignore all the cat scratches decorating the green table as all of the people Taeyong had pointed out earlier, come flooding into the basement.

“So who's your new boyfriend,” Doyoung remarks the moment he lays eyes on Yuta rendering him nervous again.

“This is my  _friend_  Yuta,” Taeyong groans.  
  
“He's hot,” Jaehyun says and Yuta wonders if he knew he’d said the same thing about him a few minutes ago.

Taeyong on the other hand is agitated, “Great. One second and you’re already objectifying him. Pathetic.”  
  
Soon two other people join in, but not in costumes, oddly. The shorter seems quite aggravated while the one behind him looks absolutely crestfallen. Taeyong whispers that they’re Taeil and Hansol.

“Hansol is on his way to become a stripper,” Taeil announces and collapses on the couch.

“I highly support your ambition Hansol hyung,” Ten says, raising his glass.

Hansol looks visibly shaken, “What the hell…”

Taeil mumbles, “Be nicer to me and I’ll think about not dissing you.”

When the party ends the place is empty except for four people. Ten and Johnny have disappeared from the basement, leaving Taeyong and Yuta tired and leaning on the wall beside each other alone.

“I think Jaehyun might be my best friend…” Yuta muses and Taeyong burps, “He didn’t like you?”

“Taeyong he’s straight.”

“He isn’t,” and Yuta makes a face at him forcing him to clarify, “I mean he doesn’t know it yet.”

“Does that apply to you too?” Yuta wonders and then he looks at Taeyong like he really wants to know the answer.

It takes all the sweat out of Taeyong, “Nope. I’m one hundred percent straight. And bored.”

“Still want that trading card?” Yuta suggests in way of entertainment as he flips that said card like a magician with his fingers and inserts it in his teeth.

Taeyong does want another wrestling match but he’s staring at Yuta’s thick lips around the card. Needless to say, Taeyong’s got a slight problem between his legs now.

“You will never let me win,” Taeyong whines and they still end up wrestling with Yuta winning at the end.

What Taeyong never forgets, is the way Yuta looked, as the terrible loose robes enveloped them and gave view to Yuta’s thick thighs that were pushing him down and that stupid trading card still stuck in his mouth.

He never forgets it. He simply can’t shake that image off his mind.

  


 

Sexuality crisis happens thereafter. Probably he didn’t understand when it began but at summer camp he found that Yuta holding onto him while both of them were crying about ghosts right after Yuta had described Japanese phantasm phenomena in great detail in his hyperactive shivering fear, making them scared shitless until they reached back with Yuta holding his hand; Taeyong figured he’d liked it way too much.

Or maybe when Yuta ate chocolate from his hands and gave Taeyong an inconspicuous boner in the middle of biology class while the teacher was babbling about the reproductive system.

He’d be lying if that was the last time Yuta made him hard.

  


 

University seems okay, torture and fun until Mark and Haechan join and then it turns into an yearlong babysitter chore.

“Our electronics should be all Starktech,” Haechan imperatively states with his pen high up like a scepter. Mark has his shook face on.

“Pymtech,” he counters and Haechan doesn’t really reject an invitation for an argument.

“Starktech!”

“Pymtech!”

“Again, it’s fictional both of you,” Taeil grumbles as he tries to carefully make notes for Hansol to use in their study session of the night.

Mark, with his gaze condescending and eyes narrowed into thin lines, “Can I just say you’re dumb because shrinking is the coolest thing ever.”

Haechan smirks, “Whose butthole do you want to crawl up into and live in?”

At that Mark ends up throwing forks at him as if they were shurikens.

The circle has shifted to using the lush grass under one enormous tree as seats and the group have enough time to sit there between classes and club activities to sleep there until the HOD begins to yell at them to get the fuck off the grass.

Valentine’s day is the worst to Taeyong. Because, one, he can’t buy expensive chocolate without eating it all by himself and two, he hasn’t yet found anyone who deserves expensive chocolate besides himself. So instead, he tries cool experiments which he’d seen on Youtube so that he can prank his sister by stuffing it in her hostel room.

“Guys I have the coolest idea for an explosive—” Taeyong starts rambling one evening when they’re all helping Ten staple his papers.

“No,” all of them unanimously but Taeyong is still persistent.

“Listen to me I just need some time to steal some pure water from the science wing and it'll take four minutes—”

“NO!”

“Okay…You guys are so boring,” Taeyong says before running off.

“Your ideas are the worst,” Yuta sasses him and giggles adorably when Taeyong mocks a glare at him.

University changes a lot of things but the fact that all of Taeyong's friends are still idiots—doesn’t change. Even their newest buddy Winwin is pretty much on the same level of sanity as Doyoung.

One aspect however that Taeyong wishes hadn’t changed was that they've got their own relationships now.

Johnny and Ten have hooked up—religiously dating not to mention too gross in love. Winwin likes Jaehyun but Jaehyun has yet to realise he likes dick (“seriously, this long?” “his own gaydar is malfunctioning”) About Taeil and Hansol, Taeyong’s not too sure since they always study together so much that he doesn’t expect them to have time to date. Doyoung has some sort of rom com infatuation with that one Chinese boy who works part time at the flower shop his mom sent him once to. Sadly, Doyoung has yet not figured out what excuse to use to show up every day at the flower shop and Yuta doesn't have the guts to reveal that he knows the guy Doyoung's in love with. Speaking of Yuta, Yuta was probably dating someone since it may or may not have popped up on Taeyong's Facebook timeline but now that everyone had some potential romance brewing Taeyong was the one who was left alone and bored.

"Guys I want somebody to date," Taeyong complains one day.

"Date Taeil hyung," Jaehyun suggests.

"Taeil hyung would never love me as much as he loves tutoring and I'm not gay."

“Lisa,” Yuta proposes.

"Lisa wants me to burn."

"Not wrong,” Doyoung mumbles with his eyesight focused on his laptop screen, “Oh my gosh I found him!"

Yuta sweats as he watches Doyoung click on his dream flower boy’s facebook profile, "I'm just gonna slide off..."

"Qian Kun,” Doyoung reads out as if he’s reading magic words, “Plays three thousand instruments. Sings oh my fucking god  _sings_  and Mutual friends: Nakamoto Yuta?  _BITCH YOU KNEW HIM?"_

“Bye,” Yuta hastily says and Doyoung actually jumps off the chair to chase him across campus.

“What makes you suddenly want to date...?” Ten says with chopsticks dangling off his mouth and ignoring the live feed of the tom and jerry episode in the form of Doyoung and Yuta.

Taeyong shrugs, “I don't want to die alone.”

Johnny pushes his choco pie box before him, “Taeyong we all die alone. No one wants to share coffin space.”  
  
At the end of the year when all the fests and social events centered around  _couples_  end to which Taeyong doesn’t really feel like bringing a date to because no one seems like the right partner—Taeyong figures Johnny is right.

  


 

 

“Hey,” Yuta says, squiggling next to Taeyong the night before they all graduate. Taeyong almost punches him before he recognizes Yuta in the dim light, “Erm…how did you get in my room?”

“I never left,” Yuta says, nuzzling his head into the pillow he’d just snatched from under Taeyong’s head.

“WHAT”

Yuta winces, “Dude shut up it's midnight.”

“I don’t care Yuta—the heck are you doing here?”

“I'm going to Osaka day after tomorrow,” Yuta states and Taeyong suddenly notices all the mellow tune in his voice. He’s really terrible at comforting Yuta when Yuta, on the contrary is quite good at it. On Taeyong’s worst days, Yuta lets Taeyong circle his arms around his lower back, rest his head on his lap and cry without questions, without any consolation other than Yuta’s soft hands on his neck.

Taeyong doesn’t think he can stand having Yuta so close without his face exploding with redness so he awkwardly looks at the ceiling, hyper aware of Yuta breathing beside him.

“That I know,” Taeyong answer and the fact that Yuta’s going back again sort of breaks his heart.

“One last wrestling match,” Yuta says, with his eyes shining.

Taeyong shrugs, “Only if you want to lose.”

“I've been winning since we were six what makes you think I'll lose?” Yuta says and both know the result of the match.

Yuta wins again.

“Damn it,” Taeyong says, getting his butt off the floor with Yuta helping him up.

“This has been fun Taeyong. Y’know I'm…” Yuta starts as he pushes up Taeyong’s window to climb down the pipes to his own room which was right below.

“You're...?”

“Really glad I challenged you to wrestle that day,” he says and his smile has Taeyong’s tongue tied as he tries to control the urge he has to shower Yuta with praises and confessions.  
  
_I'm glad I met you. You’re the most wonderful person I have ever had the fortune to meet and I’ve got a thousand other cheesy nonsense things to say to you but I can't-because I_ _—_

“Me too,” Taeyong says, interrupting his own internal monologue.

Yuta smiles as he steps out of the window carefully, hands still secure on the sill, “So what after this?”

After this…are endings.

Too many of them.

_The circle ends. Hanging out with the group ends. I'll be neck deep in my courses and I won't get to see Yuta. All the best shit in my life has to have endings._

Taeyong looks at Yuta who’s waiting for him to say something.

_You said you would stay as long as you wanted._

Maybe Yuta no longer wanted to stay.

“After this…I drop you at the airport?” he says, grinning as if he’d made the greatest joke ever and Yuta punches him playfully.

  


  
_Graduation day._

All of them somehow end up on the grass reading Haechan and Mark's handwritten farewell letters and Taeil cries on Hansol’s shoulder. Yuta however, has a surprise for Doyoung so he pinches his shoulder which Doyoung takes offensively but then Yuta silently points to a figure standing beneath a tree not far. Doyoung’s eyes widen.

“He came for your big day,” Jaehyun wheezes like a hopeless romantic and Doyoung feels so in love as he watches Kun fumble around all nervous wearing that flannel Doyoung thinks he looks amazing in and obviously, Kun is looking for him.

Also, Kun actually showed up with flowers and Doyoung can't really control himself from running over to him, smashing their lips as he dips him for the heck of it and he’s so happy that Kun is throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

“Hi I'm Doyoung,” he introduces himself lamely once they part and Kun smiles back before bringing him down for another kiss.

“I know.”

 _So disgusting,_  Taeyong thinks and he’s shaken out of his thoughts when Yuta taps his shoulder before pulling him and clicking a shot with his Polaroid camera. Taeyong ends up with his eyes closed in the picture as it rolls out.

“Wow you look ugly,” Yuta says making him give him a bitter face and Yuta happily pulls him again.

“Don't mess up the pic this time okay? Three…two…”

  


 

  
Yuta hung it on the wall right beside his bed so that the first thing he sees when he wakes up, is that picture.

He's twenty seven and has shifted a lot of apartments because of his job but the picture stays on the very particular wall.

He can never forget the way Taeyong used to look at him. Truth is, he doesn't want to.

What possesses him to return to Korea, he doesn't know. It might have been an impulsive yes when his boss asked him if transferring to Seoul was okay.

Seoul with such beautiful memories in every part of it; it was more than okay.

  


 

“So...Yuta's coming back?” Kun asks while on the phone with Winwin. He hears no reply in the dead of the night.

“Y’know Winwin if you're nodding, I can't see you,” Kun says, bringing his fingers to his forehead.

Winwin clicks his tongue from the other end, “Sorry…Just don't tell Taeyong hyung. Yuta hyung wants it to be a surprise.”

Kun smiles, understandingly, “I won't,” he says before keeping the phone on the side table and snuggling back to his boyfriend, placing a kiss on Doyoung's cheek.

Doyoung's eyes open as he sleepily mumbles, “Something Winwin said?”

Kun looks at his chest where Doyoung’s head is resting, stroking the soft hair his fingers latch onto, “Yuta’s coming back tomorrow. He wants it to be a surprise.”

“I see,” Doyoung hums before they fall asleep.

  


 

  
The next morning Doyoung barges into Taeyong's apartment, the door slamming loudly enough to make Taeyong startle.

“Yuta’s coming back.”

Taeyong drops his bowl of rice, uncaring about the china crashing on the floor.

_“WHAT?”_

  


 

 

By the time Yuta’s plane arrives Taeyong has already cleaned his apartment crisply, shoved his bed to the far corner so that if Yuta chooses to stay he’s the only one with space enough to pull an extra mattress.

"Taeyong we're late. Just pick  _something_  you're taking ages to dress up. It's just Yuta you're going to see not Ban Ki Moon."

Taeyong finally steps out of his room and Doyoung’s face turns into an unimpressed one.

“Who the fuck dresses in a suit to pick their friend from the airport?”

Taeyong looks down at himself, “You're right. I'm changing.”

  


 

 

Running his hand through his hair a dozen times and getting nervous at every river of passengers who had just arrived, Taeyong is terribly nervous about meeting Yuta.

“Calm down,” Johnny says handing him Capri sun which he drinks in one gulp, “I’m okay.”

“Don’t freak out,” Taeil tells him.

“I’m not freaking out!” Taeyong states loudly.

“He’s freaking out,” Ten pipes in and before Taeyong can choke him by the collar, the glass door slide open and Yuta walks out with his confused face lit up once he sees the group.

Then Yuta spots Taeyong, his face falls. Taeyong’s heart skips ten beats as he thinks what he’d done wrong but Yuta runs to him as if he was the only one who'd come to pick him up and nearly knocks him off the floor with the power of his hug.

“I wanted to surprise you, you idiot,” he whispers and Taeyong holds him awkwardly at first but then gets comfortable, pressing them together.

Unfortunately, Ten exists to ruin moments.

“Couple reunion time is over. Get in the car or get a room.”

  


 

 

If Yuta thinks Taeyong hasn’t noticed changes, he’s wrong. Yuta’s recently deceased muscle make him smaller and he’s a walking ball of cuteness or maybe Taeyong is insane because he’s finding everything that Yuta does incredibly cute. But on the other hand, Taeyong runs his eyes up and down Yuta’s now tinier frame and it actually worries him too.

“Have you been eating properly?” Taeyong asks him as they push Yuta’s stuff into his apartment.

“Jeez don’t nag me. I’m just not gonna grow anymore than this,” Yuta says and if Yuta thinks Taeyong doesn’t notice him looking at him he’s also wrong.

Their eyes meet once Yuta’s almost done taking in Taeyong’s shoulders which were wider than the last time he’d seen them, he also taller which is unfair to the world because Yuta had grown used to being taller.

“You look nice,” Yuta says casually and then wanders off to fumble with his luggage to avoid hearing a reply.

 _It’s been so many years…you still look like the best thing I’ve ever seen,_ is what is running in Taeyong's mind about Yuta.

Yuta clears his throat, “So erm...how are you?”

Chuckling, Taeyong hands Yuta an ice cream tub and a spoon ushering him down on the couch, “You don't have to be so awkward really—”

Yuta’s phone rings and Yuta keeps the ice cream on the couch once Taeyong had just sat beside him, “I gotta take this.”

He stumbles to find a private corner but Taeyong’s place is really open and he can’t step into his room just like that so he picks up the phone.

And it’s his mom ranting about ‘marriage’ and nonsense Yuta doesn’t really want to hear.

When Yuta gets back Taeyong has a cunning face which Yuta falters at.

“Your mom annoying you with marriage thingys again?”

Yuta raises his eyebrows, “How did you know?”

“I learnt my bit of Japanese when you weren’t around,” Taeyong says smugly and to say Yuta’s a bit impressed would be an understatement.

“So you intend to seduce me with Japanese?” Yuta says and Taeyong gets up, looks Yuta in the eye and smirks.

Yuta doesn’t know how to breathe anymore.

“I was thinking...we should get married,” Taeyong says, all of a sudden.

“What?”

“Well…people marry because they fall in love and everything and—”

Yuta’s heart blasts in turbo speed as he wonders what comes next.

_Is he…confessing to me?_

“—I haven't yet felt that way about anyone and I’m bored. Like Yuta, don't people marry those whose existence they can tolerate for the rest of their lives? You're my best friend; we  _can_  get married. No feelings involved and the best thing—no nosy people pestering us to get married.”

 _It’s sometimes so stupid that you don’t know how much I love you,_  Yuta thinks and he sighs, “For the first time in ages, you have a good idea.”

“So you'll marry me right?” Taeyong says with his hopes up.

Yuta’s powerless before his own feelings. “Sure,” he says in a heartbeat.

“Shake on it?”

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

 

 

When exactly do the wedding preparations start, they have no clue. No clue at all but since they announced their engagement, Mark and Haechan have been running around with venue selections. Jaehyun is busy with menu for the after party and Winwin looks after the decoration. Kun and Doyoung do the important stuff like measurements and Taeil and Hansol help around with the invitations. So much is happening that month and Taeyong hasn't even put a goddamn engagement ring on Yuta’s finger.

So Yuta naturally asks him about it.

“Y’know we should be wearing engagement rings and stuff if we…” he says while Taeyong is busy making a report on something, his glasses perched on his nose, threatening to fall off. Yuta thinks he looks really fucking attractive and he wishes he’d use that look more but he’s never gonna admit it out loud.

“You're right,” Taeyong speaks and gets up abruptly, knocking over his books, “Be right back.”

Yuta’s mouth is left hanging open, “From where?”

“Tiffany and Co? Next block…?” Taeyong mutters as he puts on his coat and Yuta can’t really stand being left alone, especially when he’s surrpunded by everything that’s Taeyong’s and it vehemently reminds Yuta of him.

“You're gonna get something ugly I don't trust you,” Yuta says before pulling a jacket and getting out of the door Taeyong had just held open for himself.

  


 

“So who are you planning to propose to?” Taeyong is asked when he skims his fingers over a dozen rings on showcase.

“Him,” Taeyong points at Yuta who’s fascinated by some earrings in another corner, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laughs a bit, “I already proposed, actually.”

“Congratulations,” the receptionist says and when Yuta tries to peek at the rings Taeyong is looking at, Taeyong only brings his large arm around him and pushes a random ring on Yuta’s finger while replying ‘thank you’ to those who just wished them.

Yuta’s too starstruck by their fingers touching as Taeyong holds Yuta’s hand up to inspect if the ring looks good or not.

“We’ll take this one,” he says when he’s satisfied and while they’re walking out and back home, Yuta’s got a couple of complaints.

“Y’know for a platonic marriage this is very not platonic.” Yuta says pointing to the ring on his finger which he can’t stop smiling while looking at.

“Then think of it as a friendship ring for fuck’s sake. When's the bachelor party?” Taeyong asks and he’s unaware of the little crack in Yuta’s heart.

“Tomorrow?” Yuta reminds him and Taeyong realizes that he’s actually marrying Yuta day after tomorrow.

“Oh right. Gosh this thing is happening  _way_  too fast,” he says.

Yuta nods, “The faster it’s done, the lesser the nuisance of people bugging us to get married.”

Taeyong forces himself to agree he’s marrying Yuta only because he’s his best friend.

“Yup.”

Feelings can be buried, but they’re always buried alive.

  


 

The bachelor party is downright loud, noisy, reeks of alcohol and is everything Taeyong dislikes but then he decides to put up with it for one night.

“So what if you two do find  _someone else_  who you love,” Ten asks once he’s digested the agenda that Taeyong and Yuta are marrying for avoiding pushes from others to date and marry.

“I won't. If Yuta does, and that person wants to marry him—I'll break this thing off,” Taeyong says as if he’s already thought this through.

Johnny seems dismayed, “You two are insane. You can’t call marriage a ‘thing’, you’re crazy.”

Taeyong pays no attention, he’s tipsy and he’s inebriated as fuck so he yells, “Johnny your accent is ridiculous. Send the strippers over here!”

“Why are you even doing this, marriage is serious stuff…”

“I love ignoring people. I’d like to do what I love,” Taeyong says casually.

Ten scoffs, “Correction: you love Yuta so you should be doing him.”

And Taeyong spits out his ginger ale.

  


  


Yuta on his side of the party is only staring at a glassful of some unknown drink he was offered which he hasn’t touched for the past half an hour, lost in thought. Kun approaches him, “Sexy Taeyong causing you problems?”

He looks at Kun gloomily and groans, “Not you too.”

His mind wanders and stops over memories of him and Taeyong.

Yuta swallows the drink in one go and lets his throat burn.  


 

  


Taeyong calls Yuta at 2 am. He’s not in his right senses and he knows Yuta must be sleeping or listening to songs but he can’t visualize anything else except how it’s unreal he’s getting married the next day. He’s surprised Yuta even picks up the phone.

“Why are you calling?”

“I was thinking about you,” spills out of Taeyong’s mouth before he knows it and he’s happy Yuta can’t tell if he’s drunk.

_Crap that sounded obvious._

So he very un-expertly changes the topic, “What’re you wearing tomorrow, Yuta?”

“A Tutu.”

“You can’t be serious—”

“Goodnight.”

  


 

A few hours before the wedding ceremony Taeyong and Yuta corner the pastor in the gigantic garden behind a banyan tree that wasn’t really supposed to be there. The pastor eyes them weirdly and Taeyong clears his throat.

“So we had a tiny request,” Taeyong starts conjuring up all the manners he’s been taught in his life which he had previously ignored.

“Yes?” they hear and Yuta puts his best face before him, “Please don't say 'kiss the groom'.”

“I don’t understand why I shouldn’t, it’s traditional. Don't you two—”

“Yes we love each other a lot,” Yuta cuts in with the lie not so evident and they hold each other's waists impulsively to be more convincing and Taeyong actually gropes his butt even though Yuta’s trying to slap it away without the clergyman noticing.

_We could get kicked out right now Taeyong stop it you idiot._

"You see there may be some homophobic friends of my mom's cousins side so I didn't want to make them uncomfortable and all..." Taeyong spoons in more lies but the pastor smiles kindly.

“Both of you, they are your family,  _all of them_  have to accept your love,” he says and then walks off.

Taeyong and Yuta stare at his departing back with open mouths.

“Gosh he's so nice now what do we do?” Taeyong squeaks out and Yuta has already accepted defeat in his head.

“Practice?” he says and Taeyong looks at him patronizingly.

“Won't need it. I'm an amazing kisser.”

“No you're not. You always get spit out I've seen you making out, Taeyong,” Yuta chides and pulls a strand of his hair. They hear Johnny call out, walking over to him and he asks them one question they were both unsure of answering.

“Are you two ready?”

 

 

 

The vows slip from their tongues too easily for it all to have not been romantic. Also they find each other’s faces really hilarious and they’re trying not to laugh at each other throughout the ceremony. It’s so hard to keep a straight face.

“You may now kiss.”

Taeyong looks at Yuta who is looking at Taeyong’s suddenly very interesting tie before he turns and blinks at the pastor.

“I have cold,” Yuta says and the pastor rolls his eyes helplessly.

“You may now hug.”

Taeyong hugs him for six seconds (yes, Yuta was counting) and then pulls apart with a content smile, pressing their foreheads together for a good wedding pictorial.

 _Okay that is…actually really nice_ , Yuta thinks grinning for Ten’s camera.

Yuta smiles too. Not because he has to, not because it's appropriate for the situation.

He's happy he has Taeyong back again. He's happy to be with him.

He smiles because Taeyong is the one.

 

  


"You two huh?" Taeil comments snidely once they’re all sitting around a circular table eating wedding cake, minus Yuta who flees to the washroom to avoid any more questions insinuating that he ‘likes’ Taeyong.

"Yep but no feelings in the mix," Taeyong corrects Taeil and Hansol eats from Taeyong’s hand.

“He's lying,” Ten says and Winwin nods with a mouthful of food.

“I don't get it,” Kun complains and Taeyong lets out an exasperated sound.

“Platonic marriages. Me and Yuta are going to start a revolution.”

“I think it’s a lame excuse to suppress your undying love for Yuta,” Winwin says and Taeyong is surprised at his advanced Korean.

“You need to learn how to shut up.”

By nighttime, Yuta and Taeyong are both not that tired despite entertaining a lot of guests, often confused beyond their wits since many guests they didn’t even know. It’s getting late when Yuta suddenly reaches for Taeyong’s arm.

“Should we go home?” he asks and Taeyong spends the next few seconds debating if Yuta sounded needy or didn't.

Ten, piss drunk and wobbly as Jaehyun and Johnny try to hold him up, yells out of the blue, "TAEYONG!"

"What, you weirdo," Taeyong says putting his hand over where Yuta's was holding him.

Ten points to Yuta and winks, "Jump that,"  and then he passes out so that it looks like a dying wish Taeyong has to fulfill.

Yuta walks away, "I’ll get some water for this poor soul," and Taeyong face palms.

_You think I don't want to?_

 

 

Taeyong pulls out the car drives them waving the guests goodbye as every happily married couple did. He’s disappointed Yuta objected to having the ‘just married’ banner stuck to the back but it’s alright. He  _just married Yuta_  and he’s going to be happy this ever happened.

“Whenever couples drive away I have no idea where they’re going,” Yuta laughs as Taeyong turns up the volume and rolls the windows down to let the wind wash away their exhaustion.

“Me too,” he agrees, speeding up the car.

“But we are going somewhere, right?” Yuta asks suddenly wondering where the hell was Taeyong driving to, since he’s expecting him to crash into a tree.

“Yeah. I bought a house.”

“You—WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

He watches Taeyong shrug as his eyes never leave the road, “You were looking at a pretty house some days ago and I looked it up. And then I bought it.”

“You are insane.”

“And you know you like it,” Taeyong says making Yuta speechless for the entire car ride.

  


 

The house is beautiful. Of course Yuta had seen it way too many times and it’s unbelievable it’s his now.

“Ours,” Taeyong says nonchalantly, walking by him, having read his mind.

Yuta would glare at his back but this moment is beautiful, no matter what conditions are attached or no matter how many times Taeyong considers it all as platonic he doesn’t know Yuta loves him and maybe Yuta’s okay with him not knowing.

In a few moments they’re surveying the inside of the house with their eyes and it’s so comfortable that Taeyong can’t wait to nap already, so he becomes a plank on the bed and sighs because the soft covers felt like heaven.

Yuta pulls out the trading card from his pocket and when he pinches Taeyong’s shoulder to get his attention he’s surprised he gets up with full focus on him.

 _Right. We’re in a house. Our house. No one but us. It’s our fucking wedding night as in scratch the f word because it’s too suggestive and god he’s looking at me like that again_ _—_

“I guess this is useless?” Yuta says swallowing up his internal disturbance. Sexy Taeyong is apparently sexier with that suit and it’s making Yuta hot under the collar.

“Why?” Taeyong asks, his heart fluttery because Yuta brought something so nostalgic and it’s important because that’s how they met each other.

“Everything we have is now shared right?” Yuta says and he’s doing that cute lip bite again. Taeyong tries not to drool.

“Unless  _prenups_ which I don’t object to right now—”

“Cut the crap Taeyong, it's been years. You should have this,” Yuta says more persistently.

Taeyong licks his lips, he’s seated on the bed and somehow he doesn’t notice Yuta’s cheeks heating up and darkening at the sight.

“I said I'll win it from you, didn’t I?”

Yuta snickers, “Then come and get it.”

 

 

Trying to convince himself to win their probable last wrestling match is actually  _not_  working because this time, Yuta isn’t the one who has the height advantage, Taeyong is taller and he’d hate to admit this but he’s also stronger so it’s inevitable —Yuta’s gonna lose. The whole charade of trading card fight ends with them on the floor, Taeyong has grabbed Yuta’s wrists and he’s pinning him down staring at Yuta go helpless below. Taeyong doesn’t care about his heart beating faster than it should, he’s swelling with triumph.

“I win,” Taeyong grins with his tone saying ‘finally’ but Yuta’s not concerned about the wrestling match anymore.

“Have you now?” Yuta whispers, peering at Taeyong through his lashes and before Taeyong knows what he is up to, Yuta pushes his knee over Taeyong’s crotch, rubbing it.

Taeyong gulps.

_Fuck._

“Yuta,” he moans out, dropping his weight on him and Yuta shuts his eyes, he knows Taeyong will push him away and _he’s straight for god’s sake_  but then Taeyong stares at him with those dark eyes, unreadable and entrancing, and it all happens so fast.

Taeyong initiates the first touch, it's not like he can control himself anymore.

The hands that were tight on Yuta’s wrists are now everywhere, feeling Yuta up and down while Taeyong sinks his teeth into his neck aggressively, tongue slithering over the bitten skin.

His hands tug at Taeyong's collar as they kiss, a filthy, lustful yet romantically passionate kiss. Yuta gasps, winces, moans and Taeyong loves it, he loves every sound, every reaction he's drawing out of him.

_He wasn’t lying; he is an amazing kisser._

Yuta hears his pants get pulled down and he sighs as Taeyong darkly takes his appearance in breathing suddenly erratic and heavy. Taeyong licks his lips and bends down and Yuta shuts his eyes and full on shouts before biting the inside of his cheeks to hold himself together and it's so difficult when Taeyong is mouthing his cock in ways that were better than his fantasies.

There's a tinge of dominance in Taeyong’s stare that makes Yuta’s dick harden once he’s done with torturing Yuta’s cock and back to slithering his tongue in his mouth. Taeyong's kisses turn harder, he bites down whatever skin his teeth catch on at Yuta’s jaw, leaving Yuta moaning for more.

Taeyong yanks Yuta off the floor and onto his lap, pulling down his briefs before their hips align and he's already intoxicated by Yuta's taste and those lips.

_Sweet. Slick._

_Mine._

Yuta’s wet, the amount of precome that's stained the ends of his shirt hasn't gone unnoticed and Taeyong can't wait to lick it clean. Yuta pulls Taeyong back to kiss him by his hair, legs wrapping around him like magnets meeting. Taeyong's palm drags down Yuta’s supple thighs from his slim waist and Yuta reciprocates by grinding their cocks together impatiently.

If he looks so wrecked just by what Taeyong's hands and mouth have done, it makes Taeyong wonder how much he could ruin him with his cock, watch him writhe in pleasure from his thrusts and the notion is driving him crazy.

For a while it's just the two of them kissing with a ridiculous amount of tongue, passionately as their hips grind with only the fabric of Taeyong's pants separating their cocks from needy skin to skin friction.

"Take your shirt off," Yuta mutters with the rare air he's able to catch in the seconds of parting between their greedy kisses. Taeyong couldn't really care less because the only person he's concerned with undressing is Yuta. So he rips Yuta’s shirt, it falls off to the floor, leaving Yuta naked for him as he releases him on the crimson sheets with a hand fisted around his cock stroking experimentally and then rougher when Yuta moans, rutting his dick on Taeyong's hand.

Licking down Yuta’s chest, Taeyong takes a nipple into his mouth, feels it harden as his hand wetly slides his hand up Yuta's dick and he arches his neck, eyes shut tight as his body tries to accommodate all the pleasure.

“All these years I wanted to know what it felt like to see you under me like this,” Taeyong says breathlessly before returning to kiss his marks on Yuta’s neck repeatedly.

Yuta spreads his legs wider, his lips quirking up, “How is it?”

“Worth the thirteen year wait,” Taeyong says, watching Yuta whimper as Taeyong lets go of his cock.

On Taeyong's mental list of wicked things he wants to do to Yuta are too many things to strike off all in one night so he drags his lips down, from over Yuta's belly to his rim, not touching his cock in the least and the pressure on his hole is so light that Yuta ends up pushing his hips down on Taeyong to feel more.

Taeyong's tongue darts out, licking half hearted circles around Yuta's hole and Yuta wishes he stops teasing and fucks him immediately but his complaint is killed by his own choke on air when Taeyong's tongue finally dips into his ass. From then on, it’s only a chorus of moans and the swipe of Taeyong's hands roaming aimlessly with nothing but a desperate need to touch. Yuta clasps his hands over his mouth, biting when Taeyong's tongue presses inside, and he'd never thought it would feel so good, him on his back with Taeyong between his legs, eyes closed as Taeyong urgently fucks him open with his tongue.

Yuta feels the trickle of saliva down from his hole and Taeyong quickly licks it up, moistening Yuta’s entrance further and thrusting in harsher, making Yuta arch off the bed with loud gasps.

"T-Taeyong I—I can't," Yuta whines and it’s like a command to Taeyong who detaches his mouth and cups Yuta's face to press him flat on the bed with a searing kiss.

Yuta speaks with their lips still touching, and Taeyong knows what he's asking for, even though he's unsure if he really wants to do this.

"Is it okay if I—" Taeyong starts but Yuta cuts him off with his lips with a hand thrown over his back as he pushes Taeyong's jacket off to the floor, skillfully unbuttoning his shirt while Taeyong is distracted by the kiss.

Taeyong nibbles on Yuta’s ear, and Yuta breathily whispers to take all of Taeyong's doubt away "How do you want me? B-Because you have to fuck me—I can’t take it any longer."

Taeyong needs no other command, getting off the bed and moving to the next room to find lube while Yuta is dead set on keeping himself hard through his imagination and wants. Taeyong comes back with a generous amount of lube spread on his fingers and in no time Yuta has pulled him back to bed, tongues swirling against each other. Taeyong puts the tip of one finger to his hole, swallowing Yuta's hiss when he pushes the fingertip in and in a few moments Yuta is a moaning mess, and Taeyong makes sure Yuta can feel the wedding ring inside him.

Once four fingers have disappeared in Yuta, Taeyong still doesn't think he's prepped him fully so he drags them lazily, barely brushing Yuta's prostate to impale, with Yuta gasping over Taeyong's shoulder.

"Please," he begs and Taeyong licks down his jaw but Yuta rubs the heel of his palm on Taeyong's still clothed cock, repeating what he wanted as lusty whispers of desire into his ear. Fingers weren't enough—he wanted Taeyong.

Taeyong's eyes turn affectionate as he thinks only one thing.

 _I love you,_  he wants to scream out as he kisses him forcefully instead, lifting his hips when Yuta shucks down his pants and he kicks them off the bed.

Yuta’s waiting, with eyes closed and lips parted he looks so delectable, with legs spread eagerly for Taeyong. He lubes his cock and pushes in, rendering Yuta incapable of finding proper purchase so he grips the sheets on his sides as he keeps going in further.

Yuta feels lightheaded as Taeyong pistons deeper, Yuta’s feet tingle, his legs are hooked over Taeyong's shoulders and he's whining pathetically until Taeyong has filled him completely.

He kisses Yuta for comfort, sweetly and Yuta hopes he receives the confirmation through his eyes, he waits for him to move, he's afraid it's going to hurt but then, he knows it's worth it.

Taeyong's thrusts are nothing like Yuta had ever experienced before, he's harsh, quick paced but still so good, increasing force and speed with time making Yuta's eyes roll. Each thrust scrapes roughly against his prostate and Taeyong's only looking at Yuta’s ruined panting form, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Yuta comes without warning and with Taeyong's name turning into a scream. Taeyong is on Yuta again, tongue shoved down his throat and he moans into his mouth as Yuta's ass clenches around his cock when his orgasm finally hits him. Yuta feels him come as Taeyong shoots his load inside.

Pulling out, Taeyong drops on the mattress and Yuta wraps his arms around him. It’s not long before they fall asleep, ignorant of what they had done but that was one hell of wedding night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning is actually weirder than Yuta thought.

He's walking weirdly since his butt is sore and with great difficulty he showers. When he gets back he finds the sheets have been changed and the bed is neatened with pillows at perfect angles and unless it was done by some unseen entity, it’s got to be Taeyong’s work.

Yuta looks around the ground floor for Taeyong.

He searches the first floor. The second. The Third. Finally he reaches the roof.

"LEE TAEYONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING FROM ME?"

"Oh crap," Taeyong says and Yuta blocks the door to prevent him from escaping.

"Why are you being like this?" Yuta manages to ask even though his heart wouldn't really let him.

"Yuta I—"

"YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC MAN I KNOW AND—” Yuta interrupts and he loves the adorable look of shock on Taeyong's face.

“—and I love you,” Yuta finishes shyly. It doesn’t matter if Taeyong rejects him for ruining their platonic agreement; Yuta has spoken his feelings and he doesn’t think he can be happier.

Taeyong is pink and he dares not look Yuta in the eye, “I love you too. I mean, I always have.”

“Really?” Yuta says sounding sixteen and feeling sixteen because it’s a warm sunny feeling in his heart again, that’s how Taeyong makes him feel every time. Yuta looks at his husband’s onyx eyes, tangled in his arms and listening to his heartbeat.

“I love you,” Taeyong repeats making Yuta smile, wrapping his arms around his wait, "I can't believe it's real."

Taeyong kisses his hair, "I love you," and Yuta whacks him.

“Stop saying it so many times...”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i don't particularly like this fic hahaha~~


End file.
